Unicornios
by Anitikis
Summary: Decir "no" es muy sencillo, aunque quizás no tanto cuando se trata de la petición de su inocente y persuasiva hija de cinco años. Clexa. One-shot. AU.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _**560 días sin Lexa. ¡Jason, todavía no te lo perdono!**_

 _Dicho esto, vamos a la parte aburrida: los personajes no me pertenecen, me adjudico únicamente la tram._

* * *

 **Unicornios**

Se suponía que su socia llevaba veinte minutos hablándole de números, inversiones y estadísticas, pero en todo este tiempo aquello no era más que un interminable trabalenguas chino que ya ni se molestaba en entender. Asentía, fruncía el ceño de tanto en tanto, y daba pequeños sorbos de su copa con agua de a ratos. Pues sí, que era una experta en economía pero sinceramente no tenía cabeza para analizar la infinidad de papeles que, se suponía, debían revisar hasta esa misma tarde. Estúpidos inversores, con sus estúpidas dudas sobre si aquel era el mejor maldito momento para invertir en su compañía.

Trató de enfocar nuevamente la vista en la presentación de power point, porque al parecer los datos que su socia allí explicaba eran muy importantes y no quería que se diera cuenta que ni siquiera sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando. Los números lucían aburridos, pero esa combinación de gris claro y rojo vinoso de los bordes laterales bastante interesante. Tenía planeado darle unas mejoras al estudio de su hogar, y aunque seguramente Clarke odiaría aquellos colores a ella no le parecían una mala idea. Además era su sitio, su el lugar de la casa libre de "pinturas al óleo", pertenecientes a su esposa, y de "crayones perfumados", pertenecientes a su hija.

Que no se malentendiera. Amaba su trabajo, y estaba orgullosa de poder decir que había formado parte de equipo que salvó de la quiebra aquella empresa telefónica para transformarla en una de las más prosperas del país. Sí, ese quizás era su mayor tercer logro en la vida, luego del nacimiento de su hija y el casarse con a mujer de su vida, pero hoy no estaba con ánimos para enfocarse en el trabajo. Llevaba toda la semana yendo de un lado para otro debido a juntas, reuniones y asuntos relacionados a la firma, con lo que apenas si había dormido en los últimos cuatro días, y si a eso se sumaba la presentación por video conferencia que realizó durante toda la mañana para unos inversores europeos, pues el término que mejor le aplicaba era decir que estaba molida.

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, pero se apresuró a disimularlo tapándose la boca y tosiendo levemente como si estuviera aclarándose la garganta. Casi. Su socia tan sólo atinó a mirarla por unos segundos, los suficientes para entender que aquello no era una interrupción y que podía seguir hablando. Se acomodó mejor en la silla de su escritorio, pensando que quizás así lograría evitar la insistente llamada de Morfeo al mundo de los sueños, y fue entonces cuando un leve ruido proveniente de la puerta la llevó a girar la cabeza en esa dirección.

-¡Princesa!- con tan sólo verla asomándose por la puerta un subidón de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo, y cuando ella soltó una carcajada al sentirse descubierta aquella agradable sensación no hizo más que incrementarse.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó su compañera, quien no reparaba en nada más que en el power point y por ello no entendía a que venía aquella palabra. De solo ver como un pequeño huracán rubio atravesaba el despacho a oscuras y se acercaba hasta el escritorio sonrió comprendiendo toda la situación. -Pero miren nada más quien vino de visita…-

-¿No es la niña más linda de la tierra, Anya?- dijo entonces, acunando entre sus brazos a aquel pequeño ser que era, en pocas palabras, la razón de su existencia.

-Tengo estos mami, ya soy una mujer- liberándose de su agarre, elevó una de sus manos hasta extender al completo sus cinco deditos mientras sonreía. Ambas tan sólo atinaron a reír, y es que aquella frase resultaba demasiada graciosa cuando a la persona en cuestión le faltaban un par de piezas dentales y apenas si llegaba al metro de altura.

No era una persona de mostrar su afecto en público, aún con amigas tan intimas y antiguas como lo era Anya, pero cuando se trataba de su hija no podía ni quería contenerse de modo que la abrazo nuevamente y beso con delicadeza su frente, acariciando luego aquellos pequeños rizos rubios que tanto le gustaban. Parecía una versión en miniatura de su esposa: tenía sus gestos, mañas y hasta algo de su personalidad. Y si sumaba a eso sus preciosos ojos azules… Bueno, no quedaba otra que decir que era perfecta. Pequeña y adorablemente perfecta.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, corazón?- preguntó, subiéndola a uno de sus muslos hasta dejarla sentada allí. En el despacho tenía una silla enfrentada a su escritorio para las visitas y un sofá, pero no quería desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de estar cerca de su hija, no cuando llevaban días sin pasar tiempo juntas.

-Creo que terminaremos con el balance más tarde- enfocó la vista en Anya, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa que no la hiciera quedar tan en evidencia pero sin encontrarla. -No lo niegues, sé que no estuviste escuchando ni una palabra de todo lo que dije así que te vendrá bien un descanso- aquello le sacó una sonrisa: pillada. Aunque vamos, llevaban años trabajando juntas. Tendría que haber supuesto que no lograría engañarla con todo ese teatro, y es que ya muchas veces su esposa le había dicho que se le daba fatal eso de mentir. -Es un placer verte de nuevo, Clarke-

-Lo mismo digo, Anya- desde su posición tras el escritorio, fue testigo de cómo tras aquel saludo ambas se sonreían de forma cordial antes de fundirse en un corto abrazo.

-Si me disculpan…- dijo su amiga, tras sonreír nuevamente, esta vez en su dirección, y luego salir de la oficina por la puerta principal. Ella asintió con cortesía, agradecida de que su amiga le diese un respiro de tantos balances para pasar, por lo menos unos minutos, con su familia.

En ese momento su hija salió disparada de sus piernas, como si de un pequeño tornado se tratara, corriendo en dirección a la puerta mientras subía sobre sus hombros al unicornio de peluche que traía en sus manos y susurraba cosas imaginando quien sabe qué escenario. Lexa, aunque no lo dijo, se lo agradeció, porque aquello le permitiría, por fin, tener unos minutos a solas con la rubia dueña de todas sus fantasías. Y al parecer ella también lo intuyó, porque se acercó hasta su posición para dejarse abrazar por la cintura mientras escondía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello inspirando su aroma.

-Perdona que apareciéramos así, pero tu hija insistía demasiado en que quería verte y prácticamente me obligó a traerla- susurró la recién llegada en voz muy baja, para soltar luego un profundo suspiro al sentir como la castaña depositaba unas serie de besos ascendentes desde la base de su cuello.

-No sé de quién habrá aprendido el arte de la manipulación- le respondió divertida, entre beso y beso, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Clarke se relajaba más y más con cada caricia suya. Dios, como le encantaba ser ella quien le provocara eso. -Sabes que me encantan las visitas sorpresa-

Tras depositar un último beso sobre su mejilla no lo soportó más y se apoderó de su labio inferior, siendo recibida por la rubia con la misma, o quizás mayor, efusividad que ella. Se habían besado esa misma mañana antes de despedirse, pero mentiría si dijera que en lo que llevaba en la oficina no había deseado con muchas ansias volver a sentir su aliento chocar contra el suyo o el gusto a fresa que su lipstick le dejaba. Era adicta a los labios de Clarke. Para ninguna era un secreto, y aunque en otra época de su vida había llegado a molestarle depender así de alguien hoy estaba completamente feliz de ello.

Poco a poco su lengua fue abriéndose paso, y una vez que su esposa le permitió invadir de lleno su boca perdió, quizás, un poquito de su autocontrol. Fue como si sus manos cobraran vida propia. Comenzaron a acariciar los costados de la rubia por sobre el vestido, sacándole suspiros y algún que otro gemido, hasta encontrar aquella parte de su anatomía que también la volvía loca: su trasero. Y es que, en serio, tendrían que darle un premio por ser tan perfecto. Lo apretó con fuerza, todo mientras seguía apoderada de sus labios, con la intención de acortar la ya inexistente distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Y ahora que lo pienso aun no estrenamos mi nueva oficina…- susurró entonces a su oído, y es que por la falta de aire Clarke había sido quien rompió el contacto y ahora respiraba agitada.

-¿Acaso pretendes traumar a Katherine?- se aguantó las ganas de reír, porque estaba muy entretenida besándole el cuello y porque no quería arruinar el momento con algo así. Clarke sobreestimaba demasiado a la pequeña. Pues sí, era hija de ambas y aquello le permitía alardear que era muy inteligente y perspicaz para su edad pero tampoco al punto de entender lo que significaba ver a dos mujeres adultas metiéndose mano. Vamos, que apenas tenía cinco años.

-Estoy segura de que se divertirá jugando a ser secretaria con Harper- zanjó el asunto, y antes de que su esposa pusiera otra objeción se apresuró a morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Sip, ese era uno de sus puntos débiles. Con algo así era casi seguro que terminaría cediendo.

Extrañaba demasiado a Clarke. En estas últimas semanas había estado totalmente absorta por el trabajo, y el fin de semana anterior se lo pasó en Vancouver cerrando acuerdos por lo que las veces que la veía en casa tan sólo cenaban y luego dormían. Sí, que dormía completamente aferrada al cuerpo de su esposa al punto de parecer un koala, y aunque con eso era feliz también tenía otras necesidades. Necesidades que exigían ser atendidas en ese instante.

Justo cuando estaba tanteando el cierre del vestido escuchó pasos corriendo sobre la moqueta, y tras dos segundos sintió unas manitas aferrándose con fuerza a su pierna derecha. Suspiró profusamente, al tiempo que Clarke reía. Qué podía decir, las desventajas de ser madre.

-¿Mami para mí no hay beso?- preguntó la pequeña rubia desde el suelo, y nada más inclinar la cabeza en su dirección sintió su corazón acelerarse. No importaba quedarse sin sexo desenfrenado en la oficina, no cuando Kate la convertía en mujer más feliz de la tierra con sus gestos.

-Por supuesto que sí- apresuró a cargarla en sus brazos, posicionándola así entre Clarke y ella, antes de que ambas le llenaran el rostro de besos cortos y la rubia le hiciera un par de cosquillas.

Si alguien le pedía la definición de paraíso, ella describiría esa imagen. La risa de su hija llenando el ambiente, la sonrisa de completa felicidad de Clarke, el brillo tan bonito procedente de los ojos azules de ambas, la calidez y paz que ambas le transmitían. Ya no necesitaba nada más en el mundo que su familia para sentirse completamente dichosa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó, una vez que el ataque de besos y cosquillas hubo concluido, al ver que Katherine agitaba por el aire un muñeco verde que traía en una mano. A diario se prendía en sus juegos, de modo que conocía a la perfección su baúl lleno de juguetes y no recordaba haber visto algo de ese color.

-Es un dinosaurio que me compró mami, ¿te gusta?- sin dejar de sonreír, exhibiendo así el espacio faltante que su primer diente de leche dejó tras caerse, le tendió la figura. Era toda una ternura.

-¡Está increíble!- no pudo contener su emoción, y es que su hija tenía en su poder una figura de Reptar, aquel famoso dinosaurio de la caricatura Rugrats. De niña siempre había deseado tener uno, y le sorprendía que aun continuasen fabricándolos.

Kate presionó un botón en la parte posterior del dinosaurio, para que ella viera como los ojos rojos de la figura se encendían al tiempo que un rugido escapaba de su boca abierta. La pequeña no tardó en imitarlo, logrando así sacarle una sonrisa, y a los pocos segundos tuvo que dejarla nuevamente en el suelo puesto que ahora estaba tan concentrada jugando a ser un dinosaurio que necesitaba moverse para ello.

-Pensaba que yo era quien le compraba juguetes divertidos y tú las cosas aburridas- comentó Lexa, tomando nuevamente a su esposa por la cintura, una vez que la rubia menor eligió la mesita de café como sitio de juego.

-Me miró con esa cara de cordero a medio morir que aprendió de ti, y no que quedó más opción que comprar ese feo dinosaurio- rio socarronamente ante aquel comentario. Podía imaginarse aquella escena a la perfección, y es que eran innumerables las veces que Katherine usó aquella treta con ella así como las veces que Clarke se burló por esto. Al parecer no era la única débil ante los encantos de su hija. -E hizo lo mismo cuando me negué a comprarle un helado en McDonald´s, así que como todo esto es obra tuya creo que debería dejártela por el resto del día para que aguantes su hiperactividad-

-Yo no tengo la culpa que aprenda rápido, y te lo repito: eso de manipular lo aprendió de ti- al instante su rubia tentación alzó una ceja en plan de ofendida, pero por mucho que quiso lucir enfadada no pudo resistirse a la mirada picaresca que le dedicó ni tampoco al beso con que se apoderó de sus labios. Bueno, puede que Katherine sí heredara sus encantos en cuanto a manipular se tratara.

Fue un beso lento, calmado, menos invasivo que los anteriores pero cargado con mucho más afecto. En primer lugar porque su hija estaba presente, y aunque lograse convencer a Clarke lo remilgada no tardaba en salirle y no quería que le soltara un sermón sobre el decoro y demás. Y por otro lado, quizás aún más importante, porque ahora de verdad tan solo necesitaba disfrutar a pleno y sin prisas del sabor de sus labios.

-Harper me entregó tu mensaje, pero tenía una junta y no podía faltar- dijo, al separarse, al tiempo que la rubia juntaba su frente con la suya. Como si no quisiera separarse demasiado, como si su cercanía fuese vital para su existencia. Curioso, porque a Lexa le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Me preocupa que trabajes demasiado…- se dejó acariciar el rostro, y hasta cerró los ojos buscando disfrutar aún más de aquel simple gesto que ponía a su corazón a saltar como un loco.

-Te prometo que en una semana todo este infierno se terminara y las tres podremos tener esas vacaciones que tanto venimos planeando- contaba los días, las horas, los minutos y los segundos restantes para poner un pie en aquel avión que las llevaría a Hawái.

Habrían partido dos semanas atrás, si no fuera porque a último momento surgió la incorporación de una empresa canadiense a la firma que la había llevado a reprogramar todo. Por suerte Clarke podía tomarse vacaciones cuando quisiera de la galería de arte que dirigía, porque no se habría perdonado arruinar las tan ansiadas vacaciones de su familia.

-¡Al fin aprenderás a nadar princesa!- comentó, llamando la atención a su hija quien permanecía totalmente abstraída jugando con Reptar.

-¿Y a surfear también?- preguntó entonces, totalmente emocionada dando pequeños saltos sobre la moqueta. Desde que le habían comentado los planes de Hawai no mencionaba nada más que el surf, y es que tras mirar Lilo & Stich más de una docena de veces la pequeña se moría por imitar a la protagonista.

-Por supuesto, y serás tan buena como yo- la mirada de incredulidad que Clarke le dedicó no le fue indiferente. Lo dicho: ella se encargaba de las cosas divertidas y su esposa de las aburridas y de los límites de modo, que esa mirada indicaba algo que no le estaba permitido. Al menos, no todavía. -Aunque surfear es un poco aburrido, podríamos buscar otra cosa más divertida-

-¿Cómo montar en unicornio?-se acercó corriendo hasta su posición, saltando justo en frente suyo como cada vez que quería que la cargase. Claro que lo hizo, por inercia más que por otra cosa porque aquel cambio repentino en la conversación la dejó por demás confundida.

-Bueno, eso…- "la mirada no, la mirada no, la mirada no…" repitió mentalmente como un mantra, rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que Katherine no empleara aquella treta porque ¿Cómo decirle que no? Aún era demasiado pequeña como para entender que esas criaturas mitológicas no existían, y no quería ser ella quien se lo dijera.

No tuvo suerte.

Sus cejas se alzaron, el azul de sus ojos se aclaró un poco debido a las lágrimas amenazantes con salir y la sonrisa que lucía en su rostro mutó hasta convertirse en la más lastimera de las muecas. Era _"la mirada"._

-Pues sí, podemos montar un unicornio- respondió en un suspiro, tras unos segundos, para luego ser testigo de cómo recuperaba la felicidad y se movía inquieta entre sus brazos indicando que quería regresar al suelo. Claro que nada más poner un pie sobre el mismo se perdió por la puerta de la oficina.

-Y después soy yo la que se deja manipular por nuestra hija- sintió las manos de Clarke abrazándola desde atrás, y soltando una risa tras aquel comentario se volteó para quedar enfrentadas. -Quiero ver donde consigues uno-

-Mañana ni siquiera podrá recordarlo- lo dicho: sobreestimaba demasiado a Katherine. En dos segundos la niña había pasado de estar fascinada con un dinosaurio a hablar de surf y luego de unicornios, ¿de verdad su esposa creía que tendría suficiente memoria como para recordar una simple conversación como esa?

-No me sorprendería que haya insistido tanto en verte sólo por el tema del unicornio- replicó enigmática la mujer de ojos azules, antes de guiñarle un ojo y robarle un beso corto. –Iré a ver que no vuelva loca a Harper-

Ni siquiera prestó atención a la salida de Clarke, y eso que desde que había aparecido no podía quitarle un ojo de encima por culpa de ese condenado vestido ajustado al cuerpo que lucía. El asunto de unicornio ya empezaba a preocuparle. Nunca rompió una promesa a su hija, pero había que convenir que jamás le salió con un disparate como ese. Dios, estaba jodida.

-¿En qué me he metido?- soltó en un suspiro, dejándose caer sobre el sofá del despacho al tiempo que masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

"Piensa Lexa, piensa" se auto sugirió. Tenía una semana para resolver el tema del bendito caballo con cuerno. Era la cosa más inverosímil que llegó a aceptar, pero jamás le falló a Katherine y no comenzaría ahora. Conseguiría que montara en unicornio así como que se llamaba Lexa Woods.

* * *

 **Notas:** he aquí la última de mis creaciones. Llevo ya un tiempo escribiendo este one-shot, pero hasta hoy no había logrado encontrar la inspiración necesaria como para terminarlo. Corta, bastante tranquila y quizás algo sosa. No sé, se me ha ocurrido de casualidad y quería compartirla.

Si han llegado hasta aquí y les ha gustado, gracias. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque de verdad me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo.

Y lo de siempre: cada que escribo un one-shot termino pensando que quizás tiene madera para más ¿Qué es lo que opinan? ¿Creen que sería interesante ver como Lexa soluciona lo del unicornio?

Nos leemos.

 **Atte. Anitikis**


End file.
